


Drabble: The Impossible

by bamftastik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamftastik/pseuds/bamftastik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Drabble by request.) MCU Wanda gives Vision some news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: The Impossible

"Are you alright?"

Wanda found him sitting on the roof, staring out across the grounds of the compound. At her approach, Vision glanced up and rose smoothly to his feet.

"I am. I am… alive. Thanks to you."

She smiled at that, coming to stand beside him. "I could not let him take you."

"Thanos took many things. The gauntlet, the gems… he might have taken the universe itself if you had not stopped him." Vision took her hands in his, his eyes narrowing in concern. "And yet they tell me that the battle did not turn until you learned that he had killed me. Wanda, the amount of power that you accessed…  _I_  should be the one asking if you are well."

"I am fine. Tired, but that is to be expected."

His relief was palpable. "My 'fathers' – Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, Thor, even Ultron – they gave me life before I knew what it meant, before I knew enough of this world to yearn for it. But  _you_  are the one who taught me what it truly meant to be alive;  _you_  are the one who brought me back."

She smirked. "So you are saying that I am your mother? I hope not, considering the things that we have—"

He silenced her with a kiss, then pulled back to smile down at her. "I am saying that I am grateful. That is all."

"Good. But Thanos did not kill you."

Vision shook his head. "He removed the gem. The others told me—"

"The others do not  _know_. Not like I do. At the start the gem may have given you life, but everything since has been  _you_. You learned to live, you said it yourself. And when Thanos took the gem, when he left you for dead, there was a spark of life in you still. When I found you…" She looked away, pained by the memory. "The spark was faint, but it was still there. So I took it, kept it safe… inside me."

He kissed her forehead. "Remarkable."

"That is how I was able to restore you." She raised her eyes slowly, almost nervously. "But I feel it inside me still."

Vision lay a hand against her heart. "I feel the same."

Wanda took his hand and moved it lower, pressing it to her belly. " _That_ , I doubt."

His eyes went wide, realization dawning. "You… you cannot mean…"

"See for yourself."

His eyes raked over her, taking measurements, scanning energies that only he could see. When it was done, he sank to his knees. "How…?"

She smiled down at him, one had tracing his cheek. "All those night we spent together. Don't tell me you have forgotten?"

"I did not think I… Wanda, I am not a  _man_."

"Hush. We are past that. And perhaps you were right. The power that I summoned to defeat Thanos, while holding you inside me…" She bit her lip. "You are unhappy?"

"Unhappy?" The word seemed to shock him as much as all the rest.  "How could I be unhappy? I simply did not think it was possible." His smile returned then, splitting into a grin as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close.

Wanda smiled with him, stroking his head as he pressed his face to her belly. "We're Avengers. Impossible is what we do."

 

 

_[Like this? Check out more fic and original stories at jayemilius.com]_


End file.
